


Burn Out

by curseofmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Melancholy, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofmorgana/pseuds/curseofmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate wholeheartedly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Out

I hate wholeheartedly

My being turns to gravel soaked gasoline 

Weighed down and heavy

I’m pulled toward something ugly

Something volatile

It dances eagerly toward me

My body stings when it pours though the rock

Hitting my core, I’m set alight

Problems fading, head full of smog

Then I dance

I give in

When the time comes, I smolder to something resembling what I once was

I no longer burn

I only fade these days

I’ve always hated wholeheartedly


End file.
